THE CURSE
by everadit
Summary: Takdir dua anak manusia ditentukan oleh sebuah kutukan. Cho Kyuhyun dan Choi Siwon, masuk dalam pusaran takdir yang tidak bisa dilawan. WONKYU, BL...tebarkan cinta WONKYU ke jagad raya...


**THE CURSE**

**Cast :**

**Super Junior Cho Kyuhyun**

**Super Junior Choi Siwon**

**Others (alias yang berkepentingan)**

**Pairing: Wonkyu, BL**

**Rate : T nyerempet M (M aja deh biar aman)**

**Ini murni hasil imajinasi saya, semua sejarah, adat istiadat yang ada didalamnya asli ngarang. Jadi mohon maklum atas semua kesalahan. Kalau mau kritik silahkan, asal nyaman bagi semua, okeh?**

**Maaf jika tidak nyaman dengan typo(s), ketik kilat tanpa edit. Mianhae...**

"_**Kalian harus menerima semua akibatnya Tuan-Tuan..karena jika tidak, kutukan itu akan menghancurkan semuanya, tidak hanya kalian berdua tapi orang-orang jauh disana akan merasakan juga akibatnya."**_

_**Gemuruh angin dan petir yang menggelagar bersahutan membuat kedua pemuda yang masih bersimpuh itu makin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya satu sama lain.**_

"_**Penuhi semua perintah Dewa Agung maka semuanya akan selamat. Takdir kalian sudah ditentukan sebelum kalian lahir."**_

**THE CURSE**

**WONKYU**

"Hyung..."

Srrhhaakkkk...krieetttt

Sesosok pemuda berwajah manis menyembulkan kepalanya dipintu yang dibukanya sedikit. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari orang yang dipanggilnya 'Hyung', pemuda itu merangsak masuk kedalam kamar dan duduk tepat dihadapan pemuda lain yang sedang serius membaca.

"Hyung...Siwon Hyung..." Pemuda manis itu kini melambai-lambaikan tangannya tepat didepan wajah yang masih menenggelamkan diri dalam halamanbuku yang dibacanya.

Si Pemuda manis merengut, lalu menjatuhkan badannya di tempat tidur, menghentakan kaki hingga menimbulkan bunyi gedebak gedebuk. Kasur tipis berbahan kapuk tidak mampu meredam bunyi yang dihasilkan dari benturan tumit kaki dan ranjang kayu.

"Yak..Cho Kyuhyun, berisik. Kau ingin semua orang terbangun eoh?" Choi Siwon, pemuda yang sejak tadi seolah acuh kini harus menyudahi kegiatan membaca demi mendapati bandmate-nya menjalankan aksi yang mungkin akan menyulut huru-hara.

Pemuda manis itu bangkit duduk, mengamati Pemuda yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya menaruh buku yang disinyalir al-kitab di meja bundar kecil ditengah kamar.

"Hyung, malam ini aku tidur disini, oke?"

"Hmmm..."

"Boleh tidak?"

"Sejak kapan kau harus minta ijin dulu Kyu?!" Choi Siwon mendudukan dirinya tepat disamping Kyuhyun.

"Teheee..."Pemuda berambut coklat ikal itu memamerkan senyum manisnya, membuat u pemuda disampingnya tidak tahan untuk mengacak rambut ikal kecoklatan yang selalu terasa halus, sedikit aneh untuk ukuran laki-laki.

"Kenapa _manggoen_-nya dilepas Kyu? Nanti orang menangagapmu tidak sopan."

"Kepalaku rasanya pusing, peredaran darahnya terhambat. Lagipula tidak ada yang melihat"

Siwon hanya terkekeh, mengingat bagaimana Kyuhyun begitu bersemangat mengikuti _reality show_ yang sedang dijalani mereka saat ini. Bahkan Kyuhyun sendiri yang mendikte Siwon ini itu sebelum mereka 'dibuang' ke tempat antah berantah. Tempat sekarang ini mereka berada. Tapi sejauh ini Kyuhyunlah yang banyak melanggar atura-aturan itu, termasuk menyelinap ke kamar Siwon untuk tidur bersama selama tiga hari ini, membuka manggoen (ikat kepala tradisional korea), dan beberapa kali membuang sayuran yang tersaji dihadapnnya diam-diam.

Super Junior Cho Kyuhyun dan Super Junior Choi Siwon, saat ini sedang menjalankan misi dari sebuah acara reality show bertajuk _Celebrity Culture Challenge_. Sebuah reality show yang menyuguhkan aksi para selebriti Korea berpetualang ditengah masyarakat Korea yang masih kental dengan adat istiadatnya. Hidup berbaur dengan mereka dan mengikuti semua aturan adat yang berlaku. Hanya mereka berdua, tanpa manajer, asisten atau kru. Aktifitas mereka direkam oleh kamera otomatis yang dipasang dibeberapa sudut lokasi, seijin kepala adat.

Saat ini mereka berdua harus menghabiskan waktu lima hari untuk hidup ditengah masyarkat adat yang diduga keturunan akhir kerajaan Goguryeo. Cukup mengejutkan mengingat Goguryeo adalah salahsatu bangsa era tiga kerajaan, salah satu cikal bakal terbentuknya negara Korea yang tentunya secara history harusnya bangsa itu telah punah dalam arti sudah menjadi Bangsa Korea biasa pada umumnya. Tapi berkat penelitian dan ekspedisi yang dilakukan para ahli secara intensif, masyarakat ini berhasil ditemukan dan disinyalir masih murni memegang teguh adat istiadat bangsa Goguryeo.

"Hyung, besok hari keempat kita disini. Tapi misi kita belum berhasil Hyung" Kyuhyun kembali merebahkan tubuhnya, menyisihkan sedikit tempat yang akan digunakan Siwon untuk berbaring.

Siwon melrik sekilas lalu ikut merebahkan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun dan menghabiskan semua bagian yang kosong dari tempat tidur sempit itu. Bagiamanapun tempat tidur kayu itu dibuat hanya untuk satu orang saja.

"Tepatnya misimu Kyu, aku tidak ikut." Siwon menatap langit-langit kamar dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya dibawah kepala, menggantikan bantal yang sudah dimonopoli maknae kesayangannya.

"Yaiiisshh..kau sudah janji membantuku Siwon Hyung" Kyuhyun memiringkan tubuhnya mengadap Siwon.

Siwon menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kyuhyun, dan langsung disuguhi ekspresi cemberut sang maknae. Salah sati ekspresi unggulan Kyuhyun yang selalau dijadikannya senjata. –

"Baiklah...,tapi ingat jangan sampai membuat masalah Kyu. Kita sudah melalui tiga hari ini dengan baik."

"Tidak perlu khawatir Hyung, serahkan semuanya pada dongsaengmu yang jenius ini." Kyuhyun menepuk dadanya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Kau ini..." Siwon menyentil dahi Kyuhyun menghasilkan gerutuan dari pemuda manis itu. "Apa benar pedang itu ada Kyu?" tanya Siwon kemudian.

"Tentu saja Hyung" Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya antusias. "Dengar, kita berada di tengah keturunan akhir bangsa Goguryeo, keturunan langsung Raja Jumong. Artinya mereka mewarisi semua harta bangsa Goguryeo, termasuk pedang itu Hyung." Lanjutnya dengan suara rendah dan berbisik."Kuyakin mereka menyembunyikan pedang itu disuatu tempat" bahkan cahaya lilin temaram yang menjadi satu-satunya penerang dikamar itu cukup mampu mencetak jelas wajah penuh kilatan antusiasme Maknae Super Junior itu.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah menyelidiki beberapa tempat. Bangunan kecil disisi barat tempat pemujaan itu, kurasa tempatnya. Bagusnya disekitar temat itu tidak diawasi kamera." Bahkan kini Kyuhyun membisikan semua perkatannya langsung ketelinga Siwon, seolah takut perbincangan mereka didengar orang.

Siwon mengerutkan dahinya, pandangannya tak lepas dari raut muka Kyuhyun yang nampak berbinar penuh semangat. "Kau yakin? Tahu darimana?" Siwon tidak bisa menyembunyikan keraguan dalam kalimatnya.

" Delapan puluh lima persen...ahhh...sembilan puluh persen yakin." Jawab Kyuhyun mantap. "_Noonim-eul_ mengatakan kalau bangunan itu salah satu tempat terlarang dan hanya boleh dimasuki tetua adat dan pendeta."

"Yak..itu artinya tempat itu berbahaya Tuan Cho" Balas Siwon hampir berteriak.

"Ppsstt...Hyung pelankan suaramu, dasar bodoh".

"Yak..kau berani mengataiku bodoh, maknae"

"Iissh..itu tidak penting Tuan Choi. Yang penting besok adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menjalankan misi." Gumam Kyuhyun.

"A-apa?"Siwon kembali nyaris berteriak, yang segera dibungkam Kyuhyun dengan telapak tangannya.

"Hyung kau cari mati eoh?"

"Demi Tuhan Kyu, lupakan misi konyolmu itu. Bisa gawat kalau ketahuan."

"Tsk..tsk..percuma kau punya badan besar tapi nyalimu tidak lebih besar dari kotoran cicak Hyung. Aku sudah merancang setiap langkahnya dengan teliti, dan kuyakin akan berhasil."

Siwon memutar bola matanya. Sungguh dia tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran dongsaengnya ini. Ternyata sebutan Kyumong sangat tepat bagi Kyuhyun dari para fans mengingat Kyuhyun sangat menyukai drama saeguk Jumong dan berhasil mengikuti semua episode drama itu tanpa terlewat satu episode pun. Dan seperti anak kecil yang terobsesi ingin menjadi superhero, Kyuhyun terobsesi ingin melihat langsung pedang Raja Jumong yang dipercayai sebagai pedang keramat. Dan Siwon tahu salahsatu motivasi Kyuhyun dengan 'sukarela' lebih tepatnya menawarkan diri mengikuti reality show ini demi obsesinya itu.

Seorang Cho Kyuhyun mengagetkan semua orang termasuk manajer, member satu grupnya dan semua staff SM ketika menyatakan diri ingin mengikuti reality show CCC yang terkenal sangat menguras fisik dan mental itu. Sejauh ini hanya selebriti penyuka tantangan-lah yang berani mengikuti reality show tersebut, dan Kyuhyun tentu menempati list akhir kriteria itu.

Choi Siwon, visual Super Junior kaget bukan kepalang ketika mendengar maknaenya menawarkan diri ikut reality show yang menurutnya sangat berbahaya dan tidak cocok untuk Kyuhyun. Jiwa posesifnya muncul, berbuah keputusan bahwa dia akan menjadi partner Kyuhyun dalam menjalani reality show. Dan lagi-lagi dunia hiburan Korea terkaget, mengingat bintang besar sekaligus _chaebol_ Korea itu rela terbang langsung dari Hongkong dan meninggalkan rangkaian promosi film terbarunya demi menanda tangani kontrak dengan pihak produksi. Terkesan tidak profesional, namun Siwon rela memabayarnya dengan pemotongan charge kontrak yang akan diterimanya. Semua Siwon lakukan sebagai reaksi dari keikutsertaan Kyuhyun dalam acara itu. Member lain yang mengetahui sifat Siwon yang akan ekstra protektif pada maknaenya hanya menghela napas. Yah...bisa dibayangkan paniknya Siwon demi mendapati kabar Kyuhyun akan mengikuti acara yang menurutnya 'berbahaya'.

"Hyung...kau sudah janji membantuku". Kyuhyun setengah merengek ketika mendapati salahsatu Hyung favoritnya terdiam cukup lama.

"Mmmm...baiklah babykyu, tapi janji kita melakukannya dengan hati-hati. Dan jika pedang yang kau impikan itu ada,benar-benar ada maksudku, kau hanya akan melihatnya. M-E-L-I-H-A-T-N-YA." Siwon memberi tekanan pada kata terahirnya. Dan siapapun tahu kalau seorang Choi Siwon pemilik kekayaan tak terhingga itu akan takluk pada keinginan Cho Kyuhyun, entah kenapa? Tidak ada yang tahu pasti apa jawabnya.

"Yeaayyy...kau memang Hyung terbaik Siwonnie.." Kyuhyun berteriak girang dan membuat gerakan-gerakan abstrak dalam posisi berbaringnya, kembali menghasilkan suara gedebak-gedebuk.

"Lihat, sekarang siapa yang bodoh dengan membuat keributan, Babykyu?"

"Ups..tehehe. Aku kelewat senang Hyung." Cengiran lebar diperlihatkan Kyuhyun, yang ditanggapi cebilan dari Siwon. "Tapi berhenti memanggilku babykyu Hyung, Noonim-eul tadi sempat menanyakan kepadaku arti dari kata itu,Iisshh..."

Siwon terkekeh. Lagi-lagi Noonime-eul.. tidak heran mengingat Kyuhyun lebih benyak menghabiskan waktunya selama tiga hari ini dengan bergabung bersama para wanita ketimbang dengan para pria. Kyuhyun lebih senang mengikuti kegiatan menyulam, menyiapakan hidangan (meski tidak benar-benar terlibat di dapur), membantu mengawasi anak-anak, bergabung dengan para gadis yang belajar musik dan bernyanyi, sesekali membuat kerajinan dan kadang terlibat obrolan dengan para wanita itu, menertawakan sesuatu dan membicarakan hal-hal yang berbau wanita.

Bahkan siang tadi Kyuhyun membantu para wanita mengantarkan makanan bagi para pria yang merupakan suami atau ayah mereka yang sedang mengolah lahan. Khusus buat Kyuhyun, dia menyiapkan makanan yang akan dimakannya bersama Siwon yang ikut bekerja bersama para pria lainnya. Herannya semua orang seakan tidak aneh melihat hal itu, justru pandangan menyiratkan kekaguman dilayangkan mereka kala menyaksikan Kyuhyun yang setengah terpaksa menyuapi Siwon dan menyeka keringat bercampur lumpur dari wajah tampan pemilik lesung pipi memikat itu.

"Yah...kau makin tampak bodoh dengan senyum anehmu itu Hyung." Kyuhyun mencebil demi melihat Siwon tersenyum yang menurutnya tanpa sebab.

"Kyunnie..." Siwon merubah posisi berbaringnya menyamping, membuat keduanya kini berbaring berhadapan.

"Wae..?" Jawab Kyuhyun, terheran karena Siwon tiba-tiba memanggilnya dengan panggilan manis. Bukan pertama kalinya memang, tapi Siwon jarang menggunakannya kecuali jika ada perbincangan serius diantara mereka.

"Kau tidak bertanya kenapa aku memutuskan untuk ikut acara ini, menemanimu." Ucap Siwon lembut, pandangannya tak lepas dari raut pemuda manis yang tengah membalas tatatapannya.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya, tidak menyangka mendapat pertanyaan begitu dari pemuda yang ada dihadapnnya.

Siwon tersenyum lembut, selalu ada gelitikan hangat ketika menyaksikan ekspresi Kyuhyun yang menurutnya imut. Terlebih dalam jarak sedekat seperti sekarang. Cukup dekat ketika kita bisa merasakan hembusan napas masing-masing.

"Ku-Kurasa aku tidak perlu menanyakannya Hyung" Kyuhyun menundukan sedikit pandangannya, memutus tautan tatapan mereka.

Siwon menyibakan anak rambut Kyuhyun dan mengaitkannya ke belakang telinga. Sekilas dia menangkap semburat merah didaun telinga Maknaenya, tidak cukup jelas mengingat penerangan kamar yang minim.

"Oh yah? Kurasa aku harus tahu"

Kyuhyun memukul dada Siwon pelan, pandangannya makin menunduk."Yah..Choi-ssi kau ingin menggodaku eoh?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti lelaki penggoda Kyunnie? Kalau begitu kau adalah gadisnya baby..kkkkk"

"YAK..."

"Ssssttt..."

Siwon menarik pundak Kyuhyun untuk mendekat kepadanya, membenamkan wajah pemuda manis itu kedadanya.

"Mungkin refleks Hyung. Kau mudah tertebak, dan kurasa aku mendapat skor seratus untuk tebakannku." Gumam Kyuhyun.

"Jadi kau sudah menebaknya Kyu? Kau yakin aku akan menemanimu? Percaya diri sekali. Tapi itu terlalu berisiko Kyunnie..bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa menemanimu? Bagimana kalau jadwalku tidak bisa dikompromi, bagaimana.."

"Itu tidak mungkin Hyung" Sela Kyuhyun. "Karena kau adalah Choi Siwon, Choi Siwon member Super Junior paling tampan, pemilik kekayaan tak terhingga, aktor handal, pemilik sopan santun yang mengagumkan, fans Tuhan nomor satu dan Choi Siwon yang akan selalu mengkhawatirkan maknae-nya dan akan selalu peduli padanya" Lanjutnya kemudian.

Siwon hanya ternganga yang disusul dengan kecupan didahi Kyuhyun bertubi-tubi. "Kyu..." bisiknya kemudian.

Kyuhyun tersenyum didada Siwon, merasakan kehangatan. Rasa aman ketika berada di dekat Siwon itulah yang selalu Kyuhyun rasakan.

Sementara itu, suara lonceng terdengar ditengah ruangan yang diisi puluhan perempuan berbaju putih dengan tudung kepala senada. Kepulan asap yang berasal dari dupa memenuhi ruangan besar yang diterangi ratusan lilin merah.

"Nyonya, loncengnya...," Seorang wanita muda mengeluarkan suara, kontras dengan kesunyian yang diciptakan ditengah ritual semedi yang dilakukan para pendeta wanita itu.

"Dewa agung memberi petanda, menarik" Ucap wanita yang dipanggil Nyonya. Dilihat dari penampilannya, dapat disimpulkan dia adalah pemimpin diantara mereka. "Takdir yang menarik" Lanjutnya, disusul senyuman dingin.

**THE CURSE**

**WONKYU**

**EVERADIT**

Kesunyian yang tidak biasa dirasakan Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Sejak mereka membuka mata, mereka disuguhkan pemandangan yang sunyi. Hidangan lengkap mereka temukan di depan kamar masing-masing. Selain itu perampungan itu terasa mati, tidak ada aktifitas petanda kehidupan yang ditemui. Suara angin, gemerisik daun dan bunyi serangga yang hanya mengisi pendengaran. Tidak ada kepulan asap dari sela atap rumah, bahkan celoteh anak dan tangisan bayi yang sering terdengar seolah ditelan bunyi. Menghantarkan kesan sunyi yang cukup membuat bulu kuduk keduanya merinding.

Hari ini tepat hari dimana bulan akan terlihat sempurna pada malam harinya, hari keempat belas bulan ketujuh. Saat dimana para Dewa dan Dewa agung yang melindungi Bangsa Goguryeo membuka tirai pemisah. Hari yang sama ketika Raja Jumong dari dinasti Sosurim lahir dan menjadi pemimpin terbesar bagi dimana Dewa Jushin meleburkan keempat benda keramat Dewa menjadi pedang yang hanya bisa diangkat oleh pemimpin abadi bangsa Goguryeo. Pedang Raja Jumong, pedang yang ingin Kyuhyun lihat dan buktikan kebenearannya.

Menjadi peraturan, dari sejak matahari muncul di ufuk sampai tenggelam. Masyarkat yang mengklaim sebagai keturunan akhir bangsa Goguryeo akan masuk ke dimensi sunyi mereka, semuanya tidak terkecuali. Berkumpul di Kuil Agung, memejamkan mata dan helaan napas menjadi satu-satunya petanda adanya kehidupan. Siwon dan Kyuhyun menjadi pengecualian, karena mereka bukan bagian dari Goguryeo maka akan terbebas dari kewajiban mengikuti ritual.

"Hyung, kau merasakannya? Ini sedikit menyeramkan." Bisik Kyuhyun, ketika mereka menyantap sarapan yang entah kenapa masih terlihat mengepul meski mereka yakin hidangan itu dibuat dini hari.

"Lebih sunyi dari di kapel. Aku harus membaca al-kitab Kyu."

"Dan harusnya PSP menjadi teman yang sempurna,haiiisshh...kenapa mereka menyita PSP tapi membiarkan al-kitabmu Hyung?!"

Siwon hanya tersenyum, membayangan ketika Kyuhyun merengek dan hampir menangis ketika pemeriksaan dilakukan sebelum mereka memasuki perkampungan. Semua bentuk alat modern termasuk telepon seluler, tablet, kamera saku, dan PSP dilarang masuk. Kyuhyun tentu wajib menjadi pemberontak meski pada akhirnya kalah ketika dihadapkan dengan pilihan jadi ikut reality show CCC atau batal. Demi Pedang Raja Jumong impian Kyuhyun, pemuda itu ahirnya merelakan benda kesayangannya disita manajer.

"Tapi ini sempurna untuk manjalankan misi Hyung.." Seringai tercetak jelas di wajah Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengerutkan dahinya. " Kau yakin akan melakukannya?"

"Yak..yak..untuk apa aku jauh-jauh datang kesini jika tidak mengambil kesempatan itu. Kajja Hyung, selesaikan sarapan lalu bersiap" Kyuhyun menyuapkan sesendok penuh makanan, dan mengabaikan sayuran yang ikut masuk kepencernaannya.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, berjalan mengendap mendekati bangunan disisi barat tempat kuil agung berada. Bangunan yang nampak berbeda dari yang lainnya, tampak kokoh dengan susunan batu hitam dan pintu kayu hitam menjadi satu-satunya akses dengan dunia luar.

" Kyu..kau yakin? kita masih punya kesempatan untuk mundur"

"Tidak pernah seyakin ini Hyung, ini bahkan lebih menegangkan daripada mengikuti audisi SM dulu." Jawab Kyuhyun, pandanganya menyapu sekitaran, memastikan semua orang-terkecuali mereka-masih larut dalam ritual.

Siwon? Akal sehatnya tetap menolak keputusan Kyuhyun untuk melanjutkan aksi nekadnya, sedangkan hatinya tidak akan pernah bisa membiarkan maknae yang selalu merebut semua rasa hawatir dalam dirinya untuk bertindak sendirian. Pada ahirnya hati bisa lebih dominan dari otak bukan?

"Hyung, coba buka pintunya?" Titah Kyuhyun kemudian, ketika mereka tepat berada didepan pintu hitam itu.

"Aku?" Siwon mengarahkan jari telunjuk ke dadanya.

"Ne, tentu saja. Bukannya kau punya tenaga yang besar?"

Siwon mengangguk ragu, kesemuanya jarinya ditautkan, matanya terpejam yang menghasilkan gerutuan dari bibir maknae yang sudah hilang kesabarannya.

"Yak..Choi Siwon-ssi, bukannya tadi kau sudah memimpin do'a panjang lebar? Tsk tsk..."

Siwon menanggapinya dengan membuat gerakan didepan wajah dan dadanya,gerakan khas penutup do'a kristiani.

Brugh..krieeeettttt...

Jauh dari perkiraan ternyata pintu kayu hitam itu sama sekali tidak dikunci, sehingga tangan kokoh siwon yang penuh tenaga dengan mudah bisa membukanya. Sedikit berat, mengingat kayu yang digunakan sepertinya kayu berkualitas tinggi yang tidak akan lekang dimakan usia.

Sebuah lorong berdinding batu, sangat gelap. Namun sedetik kemudian puluhan obor yang terpasang didinding sepanjang lorong menyala dengan sendirinya. Membuat Siwon maupun Kyuhyun terhenyak dan hampir terjungkal kebelakang karena kaget. Siwon dapat merasakan tangannya digenggam, telapak tangan Kyuhyun yang berkeringat kini bertaut erat dengan miliknya. Siwon tersenyum samar, matanya melirik wajah Kyuhyun yang kini tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketakutan yang menyergapnya.

Blaaammmm...

Pintu kayu itu tiba-tiba tertutup tepat dibelakang mereka, sekali lagi mereka terlonjak. Siwon bahkan harus menahan tubuh Kyuhyun agar tidak jatuh karena kagetnya.

"H-Hyung..." cicit Kyuhyun "A-ayo.."

Meski rasa takut kini perlahan mendominaminasinya, tapi Kyuhyun bertekad untuk meneruskan aksi mereka. Lagipula mereka sudah masuk, dan dia tidak mau menyesal nantinya jika kepanasarannya tidak tertuntaskan. Cho Kyuhyun Maknae Super Junior dengan karakter keras kepalanya.

Langkah kaki keduanya yang beradu dengan lantai batu menjadi satu-satunya sumber suara diruangan itu. Udara lembab dan sedikit sesak, menyapa penciuman dan menghantam paru-paru keduanya.

'Uhuk..uhuk..uhuk..'

Kyuhyun terbatuk, paru-parunya tidak cukup kuat untuk menghirup udara lembab bercampur asap obor. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun hawatir, sungguh dia ingin sekali menyeret pemuda disampingnya untuk keluar sebelum mereka jauh melangkah. Namun, tahanan yang dirasakan Siwon dari tangan yang digengamnya membuat dia mengurungkan niatnya.

Langkah mereka terhenti ketika di hadapkan pada tirai kain berwarna putih. Tirai transparan yang mampu memperlihatkan ruangan besar berpenerang ratusan lilin yang melingkar. Keduanya menangkap sebuah meja logam tinggi tepat berada ditengah ruangan yang dilingkari lilin yang sepertinya tidak pernah padam.

Kyuhyun terbelalak sempurna demi mendapati kotak kayu berukir naga emas diartas meja itu. Langkahnya maju tanpa sadar, berjalan perlahan menyingkap tirai putih didepannya dan kini Kyuhyun sudah masuk ke ruangan berpenerang ratusan lilin, meninggalkan Siwon yang mau tidak mau mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun.

Dadanya berdegup kencang, kepalanya terasa berputar dan perutnya seperti diaduk. Bagaiamana mungkin, kotak kayu yang pernah dia lihat di drama saeguk favoritnya kini berada tepat didepan matanya. Apa itu bagian dari properti drama yang ditontonnya? Apa tim produksi drama sengaja meminjam kotak kayu itu? Kotak kayu berukir naga emas tempat pedang raja Jumong bersemayam. Kyuhyun menelan ludah gugup, perasannya bercampur aduk. Ketakutan yang tadi sempat menyergapnya selolah habis terserap cahaya obor.

Siwon hanya bisa menyaksikan Kyuhun yang melangkah makin mendekati meja itu. _Jaegori_ biru muda yang dikenakan Kyuhyun hampir menyentuh lidah api lilin yang melingkar dilantai. Mata Siwon menangkap keanehan ketika lidah api itu tidak berubah goyah ketika Jaegori yang dikenakan Kyuhyun menyapu ujung-ujungnya, perasaan mencekam kian dirasakan Siwon begitu tangan Kyuhyun terulur untuk menyentuh kotak kayu berukiran naga emas itu.

TENG TENG TENG TENG TENG

Seketika bunyi lonceng bergema, entah darimana.

Braakkk...Drap..drap..drap

Suara pintu terbuka disusul derap langkah kaki, menyadarkan Siwon akan situasi yang terjadi. Dengan sigap dia menarik tangan Kyuhyun, pintu keluar menjadi tujuan utamanya.

Terlambat!

Enam orang pria tegap berseragam serba hitam menghadang langkah keduanya. Mata mereka berkilat menyiratkan kemarahan, jangan lupakan pedang yang siap terhunus dipinggang keenamnya.

Siwon memajukan tubuhnya menutupi tubuh Kyuhuyun yang ada dibelakangnya, gemetar dan isakan dapat ditangkpa jelas Siwon dari Kyuhyun.

"Sudah kami duga, kalian merencakan kejahatan pada kami!" Salah seorang dari mereka maju, menghunuskan pedang kearah Siwon. "Katakan, kalian mata-mata Baekje atau Silla?!" Ujung pedang kini sudah menempel dipipi Siwon.

"H-Hyung..." Kyuhyun tidak mampu menyembunyikan isakannya.

Siwon menatap ujung pedang dengan ekor matanya, tangannya makin erat menggenggam Kyuhyun. Sabuk hitam taekwondo yang dipeganngnya menyulut sedikit kepercayaan diri untuk tidak gentar menghadapi enam pria berwajah sangar dan bersenjata lengkap. Tapi, kenyataan Kyuyhyun yang makin gemetar dibelakangnya mau tidak mau mebuat Siwon harus berhat-hati dalam mengambil langkah.

"Orang asing tidak seharusnya masuk ke wilayah Goguryeo, selamanya kalian tetap mejadi musuh!"

Sraaaaatttttt...

Suara pedang yang keluar dari sarungnya, membuat Siwon memejamkan mata menanti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Hentikan!"

Sebuah suara sedingin es menginterupsi. Rombongan perempuan berbaju putih masuk disusul kepala adat dan puluhan laki-laki dibelakangnya.

"Turunkan pedang kalian" Lanjutnya

Seorang perempuan berbaju putih dengan tudung kepala yang menjuntai menyentuh lantai maju mendekati Siwon. Tatapan perempuan itu tajam menghunus, dengan sekali kibasan kipas yang ada ditangan perempuan tersebut, Siwon terhuyung dan lututnya menghantam lantai batu disusul Kyuhyun dibelakangnya.

"Kalian sudah melampuai batas Tuan-Tuan. Kami mengijinkan kalian untuk berada diantara kami, pergi kemanapaun kalian inginkan tapi tidak dengan tempat ini dan kuil agung." Perempuan yang menyandang gelar sebagai pendeta agung itu kini mengibaskan kipas yang diatangannya dua kali.

WUUUUSSSHHHH

CCCEEETTTAAARRR

Seketika angin menderu disusul suara petir memekakan.

"Nyonya apa yang terjadi?" Seorang pria tua mendekat, pria berusia lebih dari seabad yang menjadi pemimpin bangsa akhir Goguryeo saat ini.

"Tuan agung, Maha Ratu Ye Soya merasa terusik dengan kehadiran mereka di tempat suci ini."

"Ye...?" Pria tua itu terbelalak. Maha Ratu Ye Soya istri pertama Raja Jumong, Ratu agung bagi bangsa Goguryeo.

"Entah apa yang dilakukan kedua pemuda ini disini, kekacauan yang ditimbulkan sangat besar." Lanjut pendeta itu, kipas yang sejak tadi ditangannya kini terlipat dan diselipkan disela ikat pinggannya.

"Maksud Nyonya?"

"Angin dan petir yang terjadi barusan telah dikirim menjauh ke tempat kedua pemuda ini berada sebelumnya. Mungkin bencana besar mengancam orang-orang yang jauh disana. Sebuah kutukan dari Ratu Agung Tuan."

"A-Apa?" Giliran Siwon yang terkaget dengan apa yang didengarnya. Angin besar? Petir dan bencana berkelebat dalam pikirannya. "Maksudku, kami sama sekali tidak berniat jahat, kami hanya..."

"Penasaran dengan pedang suci?" Potong sang pendeta cepat

Kyuhyun terlonjak, dia berusaha mengangkat kepala untuk memandang pendeta wanita dihadapannya, tapi lehernya seolah diikat dengan baja. Sulit digerakan.

"Kami mohon maaf, kami pantas mendapat hukuman. Ta-tapi tentang bencana itu..."Kyuhyun berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya setenang mungkin. Dia bukan seorang pengecut yang tidak mempertangggungjawabkan perbuatan yang dilakukannya.

"Hukuman?Ahahahha...Ratu Agung bukan penjahat yang akan menghukum orang, anak muda." Tawa dingin dari sang pendeta menghantarkan hantaman kasat mata bagi Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang makin terpuruk posisinya. "Tidak. Kalian tidak akan dihukum. Ratu Agung berhati pemurah." Sebuah seringaian kini tercetak diwajahnya. "Sejak awal kedatangan kalian, Ratu Agung telah menunjukan sifat pemurahnya. Karena kalian terikat dengan takdir yang menarik. Takdir yang berbeda dan indah."Lanjutnya

"Tempat ini, dibangun sebagai persembahan bagi Ratu Agung, tempat yang dijadikan Ratu Agung melayani Raja Agung kami,Yang Mulia Maha Raja Jumong."

Pendeta itu menjetikan jarinya, seketika pintu lain diseberang ruangan terbuka, sebuah kamar indah lengkap dengan tempat tidur berkelambu merah terletak ditengahnya.

"Kalian baru saja mengusik ketenangan Ratu Agung. Kalian harus menebusnya."

Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan pendeta wanita itu, membuat Siwon mengangkat pandangannya. Menebus perbuatan? Apa mereka akan dibunuh? Atau mereka akan dijadikan budak?

"H-Hyung..." Kyuhyun mencicit, menenggelamkan wajahnya dilengan Siwon. "A-Aku.." Kyuhyun tidak mampu menyembunyikan nada ketakutan dalam suaranya.

"Ahahaha...lihatlah Tuan Agung. Inilah yang dikatakan Ratu Agung tentang mereka. Takdir yang menarik dan indah." Suara tawa dingin itu kembali terdengar. "Angkat wajah kalian Tuan-Tuan"

Siwon dan Kyuhyun menuruti pendeta yang ada dihadapannya.

"Dewa Agung, pelindung Bangsa Goguryeo telah menuliskan takdir untuk kalian Tuan-Tuan. Dan Ratu Agung telah mengabarkannya kepadaku, kalian tidak bisa menghindarinya. Katakanlah ini semacam kutukan karena perbuatan kalian. Kutukan yang tidak akan terlepas jika kalian tidak melanggarnya. Dan takdir kalian mungkin berubah, tapi rupanya takdir kalian begitu kuat."

Siwon, Kyuhyun dan semua orang yang hadir ditempat itu tidak berani mengeluarkan suara, membiarkan pendeta itu melanjutkan kalimat berikutnya.

"Kalian harus mengikatkan diri satu sama lain, saling setia sampai nyawa memisahkan kalian. Seperti Ratu Agung dan Raja Agung saling terikat sampai nyawa memisahkan. Itu takdir yang ditulis untuk kalian."

"A-Apa?" Siwon dan Kyuhyun berteriak bersamaan.

"Cepat atau lambat kalian akan bersatu, kalian juga telah merasakan petandanya. Namun perbuatan kalian yang mengusik Ratu Agung telah melepas kutukan yang akan berbahaya bagi kalian dan orang-orang sekitar kalian jauh ikatan kalian harus dipercepat, agar kutukan itu terhenti dan takdir terpenuhi dengan benar."

"O-Omong kosong.." teriak Kyuhyun

"Maaf, ikatan apa yang kalian maksud?" Siwon harus memastikan makna ucapan dari sang pendeta.

"Ikatan jiwa raga, sebuah pernikahan suci"

"APAAA!" Baik Siwon maupun Kyuhyun seolah lupa dengan sekelilingnya yang masih mencekam hingga mampu berteriak kencang.

"Pelankan suara kalian Tuan-Tuan, jangan sampai Ratu Agung makin terusik." Kilatan kemarahan kini terlihat dari sepasang mata tajam milik pendeta wanita itu.

"Kalian tidak bisa memilih."

"Omong kosong.." Kyuhyun seakan mendapati keberaniannya kembali " Kau mengada-ada Nyonya, kami sesama pria. Tidak mungkin menikah. Omong kosong dengan kutukan itu."

"Kyu..' Siwon berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun yang siap meledak.

"Ahahahaha...silahkan beranggapan seperti itu, maka kalian sudah bersiap menyaksikan kehancuran tempat tinggal kalian dan semua orang yang tidak berdosa. Itu juga jika kalian bisa keluar dari tempat ini dengan selamat."

WUUUUUSSSHHHH

CCCEETTTTAAARRRR

Hembusan angin dahsyat dan petir yang menggelegar kembali terdengar, semua orang menjerit.

"Nyonya..." Ketua adat berteriak disela deru angin. orang-orang diluar sana menjerit dan menangis.

"Hentikan Nyonya!Kumohon.."

"Bukan aku yang bisa menghentikannya, tapi mereka berdua"

Semua mata kini menatapa Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang kini makin menundukan badanya hampir menyentuh lantai.

"Tuan-Tuan, kumohon" Ketua adat yang selalu bersikap ramah pada siapapun itu ikut berlutut didepan Siwon dan Kyuhyun. "Kalian harus menghentikannya"

"Tu-Tuan.." Siwon terbata, menatap nanar pada pria tua yang telah bersikap pada mereka berdua tiga hari ini.

"Baiklah..kami akan mengikuti kehendak Dewa bodoh itu!" Kyuhyun berteriak "Katakan...kami harus bagaimana?"

"Tsk tsk tsk...pemuda manis bermulut tajam.," Pendeta wanita itu menggelangkan kepalanya. "Pantas Ratu Agung tertarik pada takdir kalian."

"Yak...cepat katakan apa yang harus kami lakukan." Kyuhyun kini bangkit berdiri disusul Siwon dan ketua adat. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya, dari mana Kyuhyun mendapatkan nyali untuk berteriak ke arah pendeta yang menurutnya mengerikan itu.

"Sudah kukatakan, kalian harus menikah dan mengikatkan diri. Hari ini dan malam ini." Pendeta itu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kayu dari sela lengan bajunya.

Sepasang gelang berbahan permata biru dan merah. Berkilau dan indah...

"Tuan Agung, kuserahkan mereka pada anda. Lakukan apa yang biasa dilakukan pada pasangan pengantin. Gelang ini menjadi pengikat abadi mereka." Sang pendeta menyerahkan kotak kayu ketangan Ketua adat dan berlalu meninggalkan mereka semua, diikuti puluhan pendeta wanita lainnya.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Satu yang mereka tahu, angin kencang dan petir sudah lenyap begitu saja. tapi derunya masih terdengar menjauh, menuju suatu tempat. Tempat dimana keluarga, sahabat dan orang-orang tidak berdosa berada.

Siwon menarik Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya "Kyuhyunnie...kita bisa melakukannya. Pasti bisa" Bisiknya.

**THE CURSE**

**WONKYU**

**EVERADIT**

Cho Kyuhyun, member paling muda Super Junior pemilik tubuh tinggi dengan balutan warna kulit putih pucat mempesona yang selalu dikenal dengan sifat 'evil' menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran ranjang kayu berukir indah. Jejak air mata masih terlihat dikedua pipi putih gempalnya, hidungnya memerah. Siapa saja yang melihatnya tidak akan percaya jika seorang Cho Kyuhyun bisa berada diposisi seperti ini.

Sebuah tangan besar mengacak rambut ikal coklatnya, Kyuhyun mengangkat pandangannya, menatap seorang pemuda tampan dengan senyum menawannya. Pemuda yang sekaligus Hyungnya di Super Junior, Hyung favorit urutan ketiga, Hyung yang selalu bisa diandalkan, Hyung yang selalu terdepan dalam melindunginya, Hyung yang selalu berlebihan jika menyangkut dirinya, Hyung yang sering terlihat bodoh dengan sikap _cheesy_-nya, dan Hyung yang dua jam lalu resmi menjadi pasangan hidupnya menurut adat Goguryeo.

"Hey...kau melamun Kyu? Kau masih belum menghentikan tangisanmu ehm?" Choi Siwon, pemuda itu duduk ditepi ranjang.

Kyuhyun hanya diam, isakan kecil masih lolos dari bibirnya. Menundukan wajah, matanya tertuju pada pergelangan tangan kiri yang kini dilingkari gelang untaian permata berwana biru dan merah. Gelang yang sama yang kini melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanan pemuda dihadapannya, Choi Siwon.

Siwon menatap nanar maknae kesayangannya, segurat kehawatiran kini melingkupi perasaannya. Tangannya terjulur, menangkup wajah pemuda manis yang selalu diam-diam dia kagumi karena suara indahnya, bakatnya, tingkah imutnya dan segalanya.

"Hey...kau takut? Kita bisa melewatinya Kyu. Ini malam terahir kita disini, besok siang kita dijemput dan semua selesai."

Kyuhyun menaikan pandangannya, membalas tatapan Siwon. Air mata kembali menggenang disudut matanya. "Hyung..Siwonnie Hyung...Wuuuu..." Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan imejnya yang selalu berusaha terlihat tegar, tidak peduli Siwon akan menilainya kekanakan atau konyol, Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Dia meraung sejadi-jadinya, menangis layaknya bocah berumur tujuh tahun. Serta merta dia menuburk Siwon. memeluk pemuda bertubuh tegap itu erat. Tangannya melingkari dipunggung Siwon yang dibalas dengan sama eratnya oleh pemuda Choi itu.

"Sssssshhhhhhh...sudahlah. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Siwon mengusap punggung pemuda yang makim hari makin terlihat 'montok' dengan lembut.

"Hyung..._mianhae_.semua gara-gara aku. gara-gara kebodohanku...wuuuuu" Air mata Kyuhyun kembali merebak, bahkan kini membasahi pundak Siwon.

"Hey..tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan, semuanya takdir, ingat?" Siwon melepas pelukan Kyuhyun, menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang saat ini makin memerah dengan mata bulatnya yang membangkak. Sebenarnya Siwon ingin sekali mencubit pipi Kyuhyun yang terlihat menggemaskan saat ini, tapi dia tidak mau membuat pemuda manis itu makin menangis. Siwon mengusap air mata dipipi Kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya, tersenyum lembut ketika merasakan betapa halusnya permukaan pipi Kyuhyun, bagaimana mungkin seorang laki-laki memiliki pipi yang begitu halus dan putih seperti ini? Siwon menelan ludah dan berusaha menepis pikiran aneh yang sekelebat ada dikepalanya.

"Hyung..apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Ma-maksudku..setelah.." Kyuhyun tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, entah dari mana datangnya semburat halus yang kini menyerang pipinya. Dia menundukan wajahnya, untuk alasan yang tidak jelas Kyuhyun merasa mendadak malu untuk berhadapan muka langsung dnegna Siwon.

"Setelah apa Kyu?"

"Setelah..yaishhh..jangan pura-pura Choi Siwon bodoh."

Siwon terkekeh, menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan, tatapannya masih belum berajak dari wajah Kyuhyun yang entah kenapa terkesan malu dan salah tingkah.

"Setelah kita 'menikah'? Menurutmu apa yang dilakukan orang setelah menikah ehm?" Siwon makin tertarik untuk menggoda pemuda yang terlihat makin menggemaskan dihadapannya.

Kyuhyun tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibirnya, melupakan kenyataan kalau sikapnya justru membuat dia terlihat beratus kali lebih manis dan menggemaskan, terlebih dimata pemuda tampan yang masih intens menatapnya.

"Bi-bisakah kita menganggapnya pura-pura Hyung?" Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Ki-kita tidak perlu mempercayai apa yang dikatakan pendeta itu bukan?"

"Begitu? Jika bisa, kurasa kita kita bisa melakukannya." Entah kenapa Siwon merasa sedikit kecewa dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. "Eh hem..sekarang tidurlah Kyu, sepertinya sudah larut. Hari ini begitu melelahkan. Kamar ini begitu indah, ranjangnaya juga indah." Siwon berdiri, menarik ikatan kelambu putih yang terpasang ditiang ranjang kayu itu.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya, entah kenapa dia tersipu melihat dekorasi kamar yang ditempatinya kini, bersama Siwon. Mengingatkan dia pada kamar yang digunakan pada beberapa drama saeguk yang ditontonnya, kamar raja atau kamar pengantin? Kyuhyun merasakan pipinya memanas. Padangannya beralih pada Siwon yang sedang melepas _Jaegori _sutera berwarna hitam dengan sulaman naga emas, menyisakan bagian dalam pakaiannya yang berwarna putih. Kyuhyun baru menyadari kalau Siwon terlihat sangat tampan dengan balutan pakaian sutera itu, bentuk tubuhnya yang tegap dan menawan tercetak jelas. Aiiiisshhh Kyuhyun merotoki kebodohannya yang tiba-tiba kembali merasa panas dipipinya, merona?

Teng...Teng...Teng..

WUUUUSSHHHHH

CCEETTTAAARRRRR

Angin kencang disertai petir dan suara gemuruh dari langit kini kembali menerjang. Jangan lupakan suara lonceng yang kembali terdengar, entah berasal dari mana.

Kyuhyun meloncat kaget dan menubruk tubuh Siwon yanghampir membaringkan tubuh disampingnya.

"Hyung..." Pekik Kyuhyun

Siwon sama terkejutnya "Kyu.."

Keduanya berpandangan dan perkataan pendeta wanita tentang kutukan dan pengikatan diri yang harus mereka lakukan. Baik Siwon dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa bertatapan.

"Kyu..kurasa.."

"Kita harus melakukannya Hyung, pendeta itu tidak bohong."

Keduanya kembali berpandangan, mencari keyakinan dalam mata masing-masing. Perlahan Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Siwon, mengamati gelang yang mereka pakai. Terlihat indah dan berkilau.

"Kyu, kau mempercayainya?" Siwon mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun, memaksa pemuda manis itu untuk menatapnya.

"K-kurasa iya. A-ku takut, kutukan itu benar."

Siwon bisa merasakan getaran dari suara Kyuhyun. "Lalu?"

"Kita harus melakukannya Hyung, melakukan apa yang dilakukan oleh pasangan pengantin, tapi..."

Blusshhh...

Kyuhyun kembali merasakan pipinya memerah, terimakasih untuk penerang ruangan yang hanya berupa lilin temaram. Tapi bukankah itu membuat suasana terkesan ro-man-tis? Kyuhyun tidak mau memikirkannya.

"Tapi?" Tanya Siwon, sebenarnya Siwon sama meronanya dengan Kyuhyun. Bahkan pemuda berparas tampan itu sudah merasakan jika jantungnya akan lepas dari penyangganya jika terus berdetak gila seperti sekarang.

"T-tapi bagaimana kita melakukannya? Kita sesama pria dan.."

Ingin rasanya Siwon terbahak mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat polos. Oh Tuhan Kyuhyun...

Siwon melonggarkan tenggorakannya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun "Kurasa biasa Kyu". Sial, kini Siwon merasa seperti seorang konsultan seks yang sedang memberikan _sex education_ pada remaja tanggung.

Kyuhyun mengerjap, memiringkan kepalanya memberi isyarat kepada Siwon untuk memperjelas jawabannya.

Siwon menggaruk tengkukanya "Ada pihak pemberi dan penerima" Siwon terdiam sejenak, berusaha menangkap segala perubahan dari ekspresi Kyuhyun. "Ada suami, ada istri. Yeah..seperti itulah."

Kyuhyun terbelalak, kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa berputar. Hubungan sesama jenis, ralat, hubungan badan sesama jenis, pria dengan pria, dia dan Siwon, pemberi dan penerima, suami dan istri.

"Lalu diantara kita siapa suami siapa istri Hyung?"

Demi semua album Super Junior dan semua ELF yang ada diseluruh dunia, Siwon ingin sekali menerjang pemuda yang disadarinya tidak hanya manis tapi juga cantik, terlebih malam ini di kamar ini.

"Maka kita cari tahu, kurasa alam akan menjawabnya."

Sebelum Kyuhyun memahami jawaban Siwon dengan jelas, dia merasakan tubuhnya terjungkal kebelakang dengan seseorang yang menubruknya dan mulai menindihnya.

Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu yang basah, lembut dan panas menempel di bibirnya. Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat ketika merasakan hisapan dibibir bawahnya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan tersiksa dalam artian positif. Perutnya terasa dipenuhi ribuan kupu-kupu, menggelitik dan nikmat.

"Hnnnn..."seseorang mengeluarkan desahan halus dan menggoda.

Siwon tersenyum dalam pagutannya dibibir Kyuhyun "Desahanmu seksi Kyu.." bisiknya tepat dibelahan bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun, pelaku desahan itu tertohok. Demi Tuhan , bagaimana dia bisa bersikap seperti seorang gadis seperti itu? Dia mendesah? Dia seoarang lelaki dan selama ini tidak ada yang meragukan kelelakiannya,tapi bagiamna mungkin dia mendesah? Dan bagaimana mungkin dia merasa bibirnya saat ini dipagut, dilumat oleh Siwon, dia didominasi Siwon? Dan kenapa posisinya berada dibawah? Apa dia berperan sebagai istri?

Kyuhyun seketika mendorong tubuh Siwon, membalik keadaan. Ditindihnya tubuh kekar Siwon dengan tubuhnya, dia mencoba melepaskan diri dari dominasi Siwon dengan ikut menggerakan bibirnya, melumat, menghisap dan menggigit kecil bibir Siwon yang dirasakannya begitu lembut tapi kuat. Kyuhyun menjilat permukaan bibir Siwon, menghisapnya kuat. Getaran kembali dirasakannya, ketika justru bibirnya diraup bibir tipis Siwon. Kyuhyun kembali merasakan tubuhnya melemas.

"Akkhhhh..." Pekikan lain terdengar dari bibir Kyuhyun, tanpa dia sadari simpul jaegori yang dikenakannya kini terlepas dan sebuah elusan lembut dirakan area perutnya, dan dadanya? Kyuhyun merutuki respon yang diberikan tubuhnya, bahkan kini sengatan sengatan bagai listrik mengaliri seluruh permukaan tubuhnya dan seolah berpusat di suatu tempat.

"Oucchh..Hyung.."

Cho Kyuhyun yang terkenal mampu membuat Hyung-nya kelabakan dengan tingkah usilnya, kini seperti tidak berdaya ketika Siwon kembali menindih Kyuhyun.

Siwon mulai menyapu rahang Kyuhyun dan mencari jalannya sendiri hingga sampai dilekukan leher Kyuhyun. Pemuda pemilik fisik seperti dewa yunani itu tidak mempercayai jika mencumbu Kyuhyun akan begitu memabukan seperti ini. Dia bukanlah pria yang gemar mengumbar gairah, dia jujur baru kali ini dia bercumbu. Dan parahnya dia melakukannya dengan seorang pria, tapi dia justru merasakan nikmat yang memabukan. Apa dia seorang gay?

Siwon makin meneggelamkan kepalanya dileher Kyuhyun, bibir serta lidahnya masih bergerilya menikmati manisnya permukaan leher putih dan jenjang Kyuhyun, menggoda gigitanya untuk ikut mencicipi dengan menggigitnya kecil. Membuat pemuda yang ada dibawahnya kembali mendesah.

"Kyuhh..." desahan pertama dari Siwon, dia sungguh merasa gila. Kyuhyun bisa begitu memabukan, tubuh itu begitu luar biasa.

Secara alami mereka saling memberikan sentuhan, tangan yang berselancar dibeberapa bagian tubuh, bibir dan lidah yang menyapu beberapa tempat. Keduanya menyerahkan diri pada apa yang diinginkan tubuh masing-masing.

"Hyung..aku..aku..pliisshhh"

Kyuhyun, akhirnya sadar,jika hasratnya tertundukan ileh Siwon. Menginginkan pria itu memg-insteskan sentuhan tangannya ditubuhnya, membelainya. Menginginkan bibir Siwon dibibirnya, memberikan pagutan panas dan memabukan, menginginkan lidah Siwon menyapu basah beberapa area sensitifnya. Merindukan geligi siwot menggoda permukaan kulitnya bahkan area paling pribadinya sekalipun. Dan...entah kenapa dia menginginkan Siwon memenuhi dirinya. Kyuhyun sudah tidak peduli jika dia harus menyandang gelar sebagai istri dalam hubungan ini, Kyuhyun ingin lebih, Kyuhyun ingin dimanja dan diberi kenikmatan oleh Siwon.

Siwon menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang sempurna memerah, dengan bibir yang merah dan membengkak, tatapan sayu penuh hasrat. Beberapa bercak merah keunguan kini menghiasi leher,pundak, bahu dan dada Kyuhyun. Bahkan entah kapan Siwon memberi tanda dipaha bagian dalam Kyuhyun.

"Ouuchhh..." Keduanya mengerang frustasi begitu meraskan kedua pusat kenikmatan mereka bergesekan. Keduanya memejamkan mata.

"Kyu..." Siwon berbisik seduktif."Apa yang kau inginkan sayang?"

Kyuhyun terlihat bingung dengan perkataan Siwon, bukankah kondisi mereka sama 'sempurna'-ny saat ini? Mereka sepenuhnya telah siap.

"Hyung..Siwonnie..lakukanlah! Aku menerimanya."

Dan malam itu, semesta alam menjadi saksi penyatuan diri kedua manusia yang telah dikabarkan terikat takdir. Alam bergerak tenang, bahkan anginpun seakan enggan untuk bertiup. Hanya gerak tubuh yang seirama, diselingi desahan dan erangan pertanda kedua insan itu masuk dalam kubangan kenikmatan yang memabukan.

"Hhnnnn..ouchh..."

"Kyuhhhh...sayang. i love u"

'Si-Siwon Hyungg...ouucchhh"

"AKKKHHHH" "Saranghae,,,"

Mereka masuh sempurna pada apa yang dikatakan kenikmatan paripurna yang bisa dicapai oleh manusia.

"Kyu..apa akau menyakitimu?" Siwon mengusap peluh yang membanjiri wajah Kyuhyun, menyobak poni coklat eboni yang lengket dengan keringat. Mencium dahi pemuda manis itu penuh sayang.

"Sedikit..tapi nikmat yang kau berikan jauh mengalahkannya." Gumam Kyuhyun, matanya terasa berat. Rasa lelah seolah menggelayuti tubuhnya.

"Maaf...tapi aku tidak akan menyesalinya."

Kyuhyun mengelus lengan Siwon yang kini melingkar dipinggang telanjangnya. "Aku juga tidak akan menyesalinya, dan kau tidak perlu minta maaf."

"Kyuhyun...Cho Kyuhyun, aku mencintaimu"

"Mwo?

"Bukan karena apa yang sudah kita lakukan, tapi aku mencintaimu jauh sebelum ini. Dan itu alasan yang tepat dari jawaban kenapa aku menemanimu kesini."

Kyuhyun seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Choi Siwon baru saja menyatakan cinta kepadanya? Pria yang menjadi visual Super Junior karena daya tarik fisiknya mencintainya? Apa dia mimpi?

"Kyu..kau tidak mau menjawabnya?" Bahkan Siwon yang ada dihadapan Kyuhyun saat ini mengerucutkan bibirnya, sunggu tidak pantas sebenarnya.

"Si Bodoh Choi, kau pikir kenapa aku selama ini diam saja saat kau bersikap cheesy, hmm?" Kyuhyun menyusupkan kepalnya kedada telanjang Siwon, menghirup jejak-jejak cinta yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

Siwon tersenyum lebar "Jadi kita sepasang kekasih saat ini?"

"Suami istri Choi bodoh."

Kyuhyun mengenggam tangan Siwon, membuat kedua gelang itu bersentuhan dan berkilau beberapa kali.

**THE CURSE**

**WONKYU**

**EVERADIT**

"Yak...kalian berdua kenapa dari tadi terus tersenyum bodoh, eoh? Dan Kyuhyun, apa kau sakit? Kenapa kau melilitkan syal disekitar lehermu? Kulihat cara jalanmu juga seperti terseok" Lee Jae Suk salah satu manajet Super Junior, mengamati kaca _rearview_ yang memantulkan sosok Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang duduk di kursi belakang _van_ yang kini melaju menuju Seoul.

Iring-iringan rombongan penjemput Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang telah menempuh perjalanan tiga jam lebih dari pelabuhan terakhir yang menghubungkan dengan pulau terpencil tempat Siwon dan Kyuhyun menjalani misi _reality Show_-nya.

Baik Siwon maupun Kyuhyun enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan manajer-nya. Keduanya memilih untuk diam, menikmati friksi yang terjadi dari sentuhan sentuhan kecil dari keduanya.

"Kalian tahu, kami hampir batal manjemput kalian hari ini. Cuaca benar-benar buruk, terjadi hujan badai, beberapa penerbangan dan pelayaran dibatalkan. Tapi anehnya badai itu seolah lenyap tak bersisa tadi malam, tanpa meninggalkan kerusakan apapun."

Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling bertukar pandang. Senyum penuh arti diberikan keduanya, tangan mereka saling menggenggam dibalik selimut yang menyelimuti keduanya. Siwon memberi isyarat dengan gerakan bibir.

'I LOVE YOU'

yang dibalas dengan rona hebat dari Kyuhyun.

Takdir, siapa yang bisa untuk menebaknya. Dan cinta, siapa yang tahu akan berlabuh kemana. Kutukan tidak selamanya menyakitkan.

**RUANG PRODUKSI CCC REALITY SHOW**

"Susah dimengerti, kenapa semua rekaman pada hari keempat hilang semua? Apa kameranya rusak? Tapi semua kamera sama." Seorang pria memijit peningnya. Mengulang tiap adegan yang terekam dalam kamera pengawas. Kamera yang luput merekam peristiwa pernikahan yang dilakukan dua member Super Junior. Mnejadikan pernikahan itu untuk sementara menjadi rahasia indah keduanya, dan rahasia kumpulan-kumpulan orang nun jauh disana.

**FIN**

**Keukeukeu...**

**Ini entah apa, tapi melihat hujan deras diluar tiba-tiba lahirlah fict aneh ini. Dan ternyata panjang sekaliiiii untuk sebuah oneshoot. **

**Silahkan untuk dinikmati dan diberi masukan. BOW**


End file.
